This invention relates to a connector used mainly for connecting a wire harness of an automobile.
In FIG. 8 (Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 51-37283), a metal terminal c of the male type is inserted in a terminal receiving chamber b of a connector housing a, and is retained by a flexible retaining piece d to be prevented from rearward withdrawal. A pair of stabilizers c1 for stabilizing the inserting posture are formed upright at the upper portion of the metal terminal c, and the stabilizers c1 are engaged in engagement grooves e to prevent a forward withdrawal of the metal terminal and also to prevent the tilting of the metal terminal in a direction intersecting the axial direction, thereby stabilizing the insertion posture.
In the above construction, if the metal terminal c is tilted when the metal terminal c is to be inserted into the terminal receiving chamber b from the rear side thereof, the stabilizers c1 are abutted against a rear end f1 of a wall f of the terminal receiving chamber b as shown in FIG. 9, so that the metal terminal can not be inserted into the terminal receiving chamber. In such a case, the posture of the metal terminal is corrected, and then the insertion is effected again, and therefore there has been encountered that additional time and labor are required for mounting the metal terminal onto the connector housing a.